White Horse
by whitesoeulprince
Summary: "Baby, I was naive got lost in your eyes and never really had a chance. My mistake, I didn't know to be in love you have to fight to have the upper hand."


**_1_**

_That when I come back, You'll be the very first person whom I'll seek out. Well, I meant only if you still haven't found your soulmate by then."_

"Ga Eul!" Jan Di tapped her best friends back. "Are you okay? you've been like that since.. that incident on billboards, tell me, is there any problem?"

"No, I'm just fine." Ga Eul faked a smile though both of them knew that Jan Di wouldn't buy that.

"Are you sure? Well when you need someone to talk to you know I'd listen." Jan Di

"Thank you." Ga Eul bowed her head. "I think I'll just get some fresh air outside. I'll be back in an hour."

"Araso" Jan Di replied. Jan Di knew that Ga Eul is depressed because of Yi Jeong's departure. She knew that it would affect her best friend's feelings, she didn't sought for help because Ga Eul told her not to.

Ga Eul went to the Kiln where Yi Jeong left her a promise. A promise that even Ga Eul herself is unsure of. This place gives her warmth and comfort every time she would go here. It reminds her so much of Yi Jeong but she knew that it's time for her to fix her life just like everyone. Yi Jeong left for Sweden to become a better Potter, Jun Pyo Sunbae went to America to become a better man.

_"They look happy. the dishes in there, I mean. Instead of being weary from the heat, I get the feeling they're happy. Because they're hoping that if they endure and turn out well, then they'll be loved." _She remembered. "At least I've done what my part. That way I wouldn't feel guilty."

Ga Eul always thought of that conception of her mentor, Eun Jae. If this kind of process made Eun Jae give up Yi Jeong then she would do the same. Ga Eul kept thinking about Yi Jeong for a moment.

"No. I won't give you up. I wouldn't let go of that promise. I'll just be right here waiting for you." Ga Eul concluded and she knew it was time for her to leave.

She went back to Slow Food and finished her work with Jan Di. After work, they parted ways, Jan Di was off to nurse at the clinic while Ga Eul was free.

Ga Eul went home and wrote about the feelings she had today. Her diary was almost half full, considering it was just almost a month since Yi Jeong left. The diary which had all the reflections Ga Eul thought

Ga Eul wrote in her diary.

"Are you sure about this?" Ga Eul asked Jan Di. "I... I don't know Ga Eul." Jan Di answered.

"I don't want to leave this porridge shop. Slow Food won't be the same without me." Jan Di was thinking of leaving the porridge shop. Jun Pyo said she should focus more on her studies.

"It's okay Jan Di-yah, I was also thinking of finding another job." Ga Eul said "tho maybe I'd still visit here and help out"

"Ga Eul-ah" Jan Di said in a sad note. Ga Eul hugged her best friend "Jan Di fighting!"

"Ji Hoo sunbae!" Jan Di was surprised The White Prince came over their porridge shop. "Annyeong" Ji Hoo greeted them with his trademark grin.

"yah, what are you doing here?" Jan Di interrogated the F4 member. "Having My Lunch, one Pumpkin Porridge please."

"I'll go to the kitchen, keep him busy Jan Di." Ga Eul quickly walked towards the kitchen suddenly Ji Hoo called her out "Ga Eul-yang"

Ga Eul felt awkward hearing Ji Hoo-sunbae call her that way. It reminds her of Yi Jeong who used to call her by that name.

"Yi Jeong called earlier. And..." Ga Eul upon hearing Yi Jeong's name felt sparks all over her body. "He was asking about you." He did? Ga Eul's train of thoughts ran over her mind.

"So how long is sunbae gonna stay there?" Jan Di cut in their conversation

"Well last time he said it'll take... four or five years." Jan Di felt disappointment while Ga Eul bowed her head to Ji hoo and went towards the kitchen.

"You think there's something between them?" Jan Di whispered to Ji Hoo.

"Of course there's something between them! It's like pretty obvious!" Ji Hoo chuckled while grinning at Jan di.

"Aniyo, I mean, something more" Jan Di rebutted.

"well, I can tell Yi Jeong's changed since he was with Ga Eul-yang. I believe it was the same with Ga Eul-yang." Ji Hoo answered almost laughing at Jan Di's expression. She's really concerned with her friend.

"Well, you know Yi Jeong made Ga Eul bloom actually." Jan Di suddenly lowered her voice when she felt like Ga Eul was listening over their conversation. "They did go out on a date once." Jan Di remembered that time, tho she hadn't figured it out that it was a fake date.

A few minutes later Ga Eul went out carrying the pumpkin porridge Ji Hoo-sunbae ordered. "Here you go Ji Hoo-sunbae" she bowed and pulled Jan Di along with her.

The two girls waited for Ji Hoo to finish his meal and they asked him why he came over. "I'm having Deja vu, the only difference is that last time it was Yi Jeong-sunbae and Woo Bin-sunbae who was eating here."

"Sunbae, what brings you here?" Jan Di asked the seemingly full Ji Hoo.

"Like I said earlier..." he was cut when Jan Di's phone started ringing. "Oh crap, sorry about that." Jun Hee's number appeared on her screen. "yoboseo? huh? uhuh. araso, kamsamnida."

"Hey, I'll be going now, something's up in the goo mansion. Nothing serious tho, I think aunty's just missing her apprentice. I'll leave you guys now." Jan Di took off.

"so Ga Eul-yang, what's up?" Ji Hoo smiled at the country bumpkin. "just fine Ji Hoo-sunbae." Ga Eul answered in a low tone.

"Yi Jeong.." Ji Hoo carefully told her "was asking about you.. and he was asking something about "it" which I don't even know what the heck it is."

"oh?" that's all Ga Eul can say. "uh..."

"Well you know, It's worth the wait." Ji Hoo said to her, knowing at the back of his mind he knows what Yi Jeong is talking about.

"eh?" Ga Eul answered in confusion.

_"If you wanna end with the right person, you've got to make it happen."_ Ji Hoo said and then he smiled and left the porridge shop.

"is that Yi Jeong oppa?" a flirty girl asked her companion.

"maybe... he is!" the other said. "what is he doing here in a coffee shop n Sweden? let's talk to him."

they went to talk to Yi Jeong who was having his coffee break.

"Oppa, what brings you here in Sweden?" the girl approached Yi Jeong in a seductive manner.

"Eh?" Yi Jeong replied in a confused note. "With all due respect miss, have we met?" he smiled his trademark smile.

"Oppa! we met in a club in Soeul, don't tell me you forgot." The girl answered back with much pleading.

"Don't tell me you don't remember us.." the other answered back.

Yi Jeong became little irritated but he was a gentleman so he didn't want to leave the two ladies heart broken. "I'm afraid..."

"Remember that night we met in the bar... you were with a funny girl errr something..." the girl said seductively while flaunting much of her body to Yi Jeong.

How can he forget that time. When Ga Eul asked him for a date and he gave her a hell of a night. "Yeah... now I remember..." he flashed again his trademark smile. "anyhow, what brings you here in Sweden?"

"we were just having vacation and we're going back in a day or two. But if you like, we'll stay a little bit longer..." The girl lamented, she was contesting with her companion in seducing the almost-irritated Yi Jeong.

"Aniyo, I'm staying here for quite some time. I'm not going back to Korea, not yet." He chuckled and looked over the shop, noticing there were only a few customers and the place is becoming more empty.

"pottery... has something to do with this?" the girl hesitantly asked Yi Jeong.

Yi Jeong thought before he answered. "yes... but it's not all about pottery tho... I came here for something more.."

If these girls were more decent people he'd gladly say that it's not really pottery, he came here because he needed some time, time to heal the hand that was once the best potter's hand... and along with it, he'd like to mend his heart. The heart that once was destroyed by his first... well he'd consider it first infatuation. He and Eun Jae weren't even official. It was just mere mutual understanding and childhood friendship.

Ironically, He never felt true love before. Well, he almost felt it in the hands of his "supposed-to-be air" but she was just a breeze. Maybe that's why he was composed as a cold-hearted Casanova. He had realized those things even before he came here in Sweden. Ga Eul made him realize those things.

Of course he was grateful, knowing that Ga Eul would experience much pain, she didn't think of herself. She became his air. She made him breathe again.

_"absent mindedly making me want you."_ he wanted to be a better man when he comes back. He knows that he had found his soulmate in Ga Eul. Maybe it's hard if someone would think about it but he's doing this to change for the better. For him and for Ga Eul.

"I'm sorry... but I have something to attend to. Anyway, it's nice to see you girls again. Have a drink before you leave. Just tell the waiter to put everything on my tab." he smiled and then took off.

The two ladies were disappointed, Yi Jeong just repeated the scene on the bar. Where after his "date" left the room, he left immediately too.

_"I am a one-woman-man now. I have to."_ Yi Jeong kept that in mind. Wherever temptation's attacking Yi Jeong.

He went to a store, he frequently visits this store to buy something. It's an old gift shop taken care of an old woman. He bought something, thanked the halmoni who recognizes him because he comes back here daily. after wards he went home, since his coffee break was iterrupted by the banshee's of the past. This was his hobby, after he had bought something from that gift shop, he would take a picture using the Polaroid camera he borrowed from Woo Bin, holding the item he bought. afterwards, he writes his feelings as of the moment in that picture and stores it on a box.

Yi Jeong chuckles, He knew wehn he comes back in Korea, Ga Eul would be the happiest girl alive. She suffered much because of him, and it'll take him forever to respond. It doesn't mind anyway, cause when he came here in Sweden, He fixed his heart to Ga Eul.

"yah Miss! give us some more Kimchi here!" the customer demanded.

"Okay sir. I'll be with you in a minute." Ga Eul said calmly to the customer.

"Additional Kimchi on that table!" Ga Eul said to the Slow Food Chef.

"Kimchi? Right away!" the chef replied... acting the same way he did when there was a substitute waitress when Ga Eul and Jan Di went to New Caledonia.

"Aish.. Why does he always act that way?" Ga Eul wore again the expression when she knew the chef is infatuated with "Andromeda".

suddenly the door opened, sending the door chimes to create noise.

"annyeo..." Ga Eul was cut.

"One Abalone Porridge for me." Woo Bin ordered.

"Jatjuk for me." Ji Hoo also entered with a smile.

"Eh?" Ga Eul was confused.

"Ga Eul-ah! here's the Kim..." the chef was astounded... accidentally dropped the kimchi at Ga Eul's foot. "Good Lord.. Andromeda came back."

"yah! focus! we have lots of customers today! aish.. I'll clean this you go cook!" Ga Eul was irritated.

"Yo, Ji Hoo, should we tell her now?"

"Right now? should we eat first?"

Ga Eul overheard the two sunbae's conversation.. she wanted to butt in but she knew manners. She turned around and served the other customers.

"Ga Eul-yang... We came to deliver the news." Ji Hoo said and then grinned.

"He's... coming back?" Ga Eul thought she already knew what the news was about.

"Aniyo.. actually..."

"My bro's gonna extend until fall.."

"oh.. really?" She was quite disappointed. Even if she knew that it's just a matter of time.. She grew tired of waiting.. She started to realize that... maybe Yi Jeong was not the one for her...

Eun Jae said that if she didn't want any regret she should have done everything she could..

She knew she already did everything.. but it seemed not enough tho..

"But... on the brighter side... well, we can have more preparations..." Woo Bin awkwardly said.. "Are you alright?" Ji Hoo was now concerned with the reaction of Ga Eul. He was studying Ga Eul's reaction since she heard the announcement.

"Yes... Of course I'm fine.. please sunbae.. don't even bother.. I'm really fine.. heh.. just enjoy the meal.. call me if you need anything.."

"master.. I'll just go somewhere okay? I'll be back later.."

"but Ga Eul! we have plenty of customers! aish... since Jan Di left Slow Food... it's all up to the two of us now.."

"I told you find another waitress! you know I have an OJT in the morning..."

"aish.. sure sure.. just go now and then comeback immediately!"

"okay thanks!"

Of course.. Ga Eul had her moment at the Kiln again... It was long since she last came here.. Ga Eul was busy these days... She just heard news from Woo Bin-sunbae and Ji Hoo-sunbae... Yi Jeong never called her or e-mailed her... She understood that... maybe Yi Jeong was just thankful... When she helped him move on... maybe that's just it..

"Ga Eul!" Ga Eul was surprised when someone familiar shouted behind her.

"aish! there you are! ... what were you doing here anyways?"

"I was just..."

"hey.. This is no time to feel sentimental.."

"I'm sorry.. I just... well" She tried her best not to let any tear from falling but it didn't work.

"What's the problem?"

"It's nothing... uh.. I'm just stressed! right.. I'm just stressed because of work."

"That's not the problem.."

"yah! why do you even bother! I thought the shop's full?"

"I can't serve them all damn woman~ good thing Andromeda was good to watch over the shop while I was gone finding you.

"just go back.. i'll be back in a few minutes i just need some air.."

"okay.. but hey just so you know.. you should know how to confront things... have a peace of mind.. or else you'll just be stucked with the question "what if"

"du besöker fantastiska krukmakare. (you are an amazing potter)" No one can match the determination Yi Jeong showed since he first came at the Pottery school. "grattis! (congratulations)"

"tack karin (thanks Karin)" Yi Jeong had learned so much from his Mentor, the famous Swedish potter, Karin Eriksson, who had taught him so much since he came here in Sweden.

"Jag kommer aldrig glömma dig (i'll never forget you)" Yi Jeong said with full gratitude. He was very thankful not only because Katin taught him many techniques in pottery, He was also thankful because she helped him focus more on his goal.

Yi Jeong thought someday he would bring Ga Eul in Sweden and he would narrate every moment he had since he came here. Ga Eul was the only woman in his mind ever since he set foot in this beautiful country.

"har en säker resa (have a safe trip)" These were the final words Karin left to her students. She was delighted another batch of potter have graduated, Another batch who would mold some thing into something. She didn't just taught them pottery, she taught them some things in life which they should know. Yi Jeong was the most remarkable student she had. She felt something within the boy, the determination to change. In the Four years of his transition, He was doing well.

Before they parted, she gave something to Yi Jeong, which surprised the former Cassanova.

"what's this?" Yi Jeong was surprised when his mentor reached out a small box to him.

"It's a gift. To the most remarkable student.. I've never seen anyone so determined like you child. I want you to have this."

Yi Jeong opened the box and he saw a dazzling miniature of a White Horse..

"It's made of the most precious Ivory.. well, it's a White Horse because, you know in Sweden, The Horse symbolizes Strength... it also symbolizes Freedom.. The color White symbolizes a start of a fresh beginning."

"you have grown child.. keep this as a symbol of my wish of happiness to you. may you have the strength to start a free and fresh life when you go back.."

"Kamsamnida.." He bowed with all the respect he could give his mentor. She was nothing but all good.

Yi Jeong started to pack his things.. he was going home soon.. he had a misunderstanding and announced that he would extend until fall... now that he graduated.. he would go back as soon as possible..

He called Woo Bin immediately and said that he's flyin' back soon.

"Should I tell..."

"No.. I want to surprise her this time."

"okay my bro."

Yi Jeong was so delighted he decided to do something for the guys back home.. He bought them stuffs in Sweden, like white jacket for Ji Hoo... air of shoes for Jun Pyo.. and all the other stuffs...

He was almost done when something caught his eye. This was written in a page of a slightly opened magazine..

"Ga Eul.. Are you listening? Yi Jeong-sunbae's coming!"

"WHAT?" Ga Eul stood up in surpirse.

"Chu songsaengnim! Are you okay?"

"oh sorry bout that Bi Joong.." Ga Eul excused herself from the classroom.

"Jan Di-ah! can that possibly be true? Yi Jeong-sun..." Ga Eul tried not to act like a bloodhound craving for information about Yi Jeong-sunbae.

"Yes! I already sent Woo Bin-sunbae to pick you up.. I'll see you at the airport.."

"Bu-But.. I still have classes... uhm.. you just go along... tell sunbae I said 'hi'"

"Woo Bin's already coming to pick you up Ga Eul.."

"Jan Di-yah.. I can't leave the kids here... anyways.. Classes would end at noon.. I'll catch up with you guys after class.."

"Well... ah..."

"Ga Eul-yang.." Woo Bin tapped Ga Eul slightly on the back. She would just have to end her class right away.

"Woo Bin-sunbae.."

"Haven't you heard.. about Yi Jeong's arrival. Well, we'll meet at the airport later.."

"I... I can't Woo Bin-sunbae.. I still have to watch the kids here."

"can't you just well.."

"I told Jan Di I can't come... well, I guess Yi Jeong-sunbae would understand.."

"then we'll just have to bring the whole class to the airport."

"Eh? no!" Ga Eul thought it would be a bigger problem if the latter would happen.

"I'll dismiss them now."

"Araso, I'll just wait for you outside."

Woo Bin gave Ga Eul a thumbs-up.. He smiled when he turned his back at Ga Eul..

"aish! what do I do now..."

"Chu songsaengnim... was that your boyfriend?"

"Eh?" Ga Eul was surprised when the little girl asked her about Woo Bin-sunbae

"That guy who approached you earlier?"

"Aniyo! heh~ he's just a friend.." She had said it before she realized..

"Really Chu songsaengnim.." and the boy chuckled.

"Curse that boy! he really has similar 'Yi Jeong' features.. including the smile.."

"heh~ you kids might have inhaled some bad air earlier.. why don't you just go home early.. hah~ i gotta go somewhere.."

"yehey! we're going home early!"

"Why Chu songsaengnim? are you going out on a date with that ajusshi?"

"this little girl's giving me a head ache." Ga eul told herself... she never knew these children were this active.

"I told you Yoo Rin-ah, he's not my boyfriend... he's just a friend!"

"Chu congsaengnim's blushing!" The children teased their Chu songsaengnim.

"aish.. I thought these children were on my side!" She said again to herself.. She shouldn't have stayed outside where they can see her.

"he's just a friend okay.. shut your mouths..." They were starting to get into Ga Eul's nerves..

"Songsaengnim's going on a date!"

"MY BOYFRIEND'S IN SWEDEN!" she shouted.. and then covered her mouth shut.

"oh.." and there was silence.

"aish.. heh. April fools! hahaha... yeh.. I was just joking... you kids go and get your bags now.. let's all go home..."

"maybe songsaengnim's boyfriend came back.."

"What's taking her so long?" Woo Bin was starting to get impatient.

"Woo Bin-sunbae.. are you with Ga Eul now?" Jan Di was interrogating Woo Bin on the phone.

"Yes.. I'm waiting for her now.. good thing I dug her into it!"

"good going sunbae! were on our way to.." Jan Di hang up the phone.

Woo Bin was laughing when Ga Eul reached his car.

"Woo Bin-sunbae.. Mianhae.. the kids were.. a little hard to handle.."

"that's our Chu songsaengnim.." Woo Bin teased. "has he arrived?" Ga Eul went inside the yellow Lotus and buckled her seatbelts. "I don't know.. well.. Jan Di and Ji Hoo's there already.."

"Woo Bin-sunbae.. this isn't the way to the airport.." Ga Eul didn't know where they were going but this isn't the way to the airport.

"huh? ah... I'm just..."

"Isn't that Ji Hoo-sunbae's car?"

"I ah... Ga Eul-yang.. please don't get angry with me..." Woo Bin was now cautious, Ga Eul might hit him when she found out.

"You're here! Finally! haha.." Jan Di approached the two.

"Jan Di-yah.. you said..."

"Happy April Fool's!" Jan Di hugged her best friend.

"Good going.." Ji Hoo made a secret handshaken with Woo Bin.

"It was Jan Di's idea.." Woo Bin kept repeating.

Ga Eul was now officially "the April fool".

"I'm starving! let's go eat! Ji Hoo's treating us!" Jan Di pulled her best friend to the table.. Good thing laundry girl didn't look at her BFF.. If she she did... she would have seen the sky and earth collide..

"Seriously Ga Eul-yang.. I have a feeling Yi Jeong will be back.. One of these days." Ji Hoo said in a monotone voice. Woo Bin stared at the guy he knew since kindergarten. "Yi Jeong's gonna kill me." Woo Bin thought. He knew it was a surprise. He didn't want it to be spoiled. He just kept quiet during their lunch. Ga Eul was now back in her calm state. She had cursed Jan Di so much, She should've know it was a prank. Was it? Maybe that's the scenario when Yi Jeong comes back. She'll just get a call from Jan Di informing Yi Jeong's arrival and they would just meet him at the airport. What about his promise? The promise she had held for five years now. Ga Eul didn't want to think that she had deluded herself all this time. It's hard to accept the hope you've been holding onto was all lies.

"You guys owe me big time." Ga Eul finally spoke to her three companions who had looked at each other's faces. "I'm sorry Ga Eul-ah.. It's just that.. You've been so focused on your OJT.. then afterward you still work at the porridge shop.. well I'm just saying.. you should.. well give time for yourself.." Ji Hoo gave out a grin. "Jan Di-yah, weren't you like Ga Eul before? now you have all the guts to say 'Give time for yourself'... Argument um ad Tu Quo!"

"Aish! that was before... look at me now.. I'm a successful Medicine student..." The three just laughed at her. "whatever you say Jan Di-yah" Ji Hoo said. "Ga Eul-yang.. I'll drive you home? Is that okay with you?" Woo Bin offered her.. He was feeling guilty. She was busy then they distracted her.

"Thanks, but I'd rather take the bus... I'm still heading back to the Day Care, I left some things back there."

"then I'll drive you there.." Ga Eul appreciated the kindness Woo Bin-sunbae gives her. He's nothing but nice to her eversince they met. Jan Di was right about him, If you decide on anything, Woo Bin-sunbae would understand easily. To them, Woo Bin was the most kind member of the F4.

"Chu songsaengnim, I'm giving this to my brother.." The boy grinned again to Ga Eul, that disturbing grin again.. It always reminds her of Yi Jeong. "that's exquisite work beom! I'm sure your brother would like that." Ga Eul was impressed with this boy. He has the talent. Every day she would compare Yi Jeong to this boy. As if this was Yi Jeong's long lost son. The slightest thought would just make her feel sick. She investigated slightly about this child, to her relief, They weren't related at all. She learned that Beom was living with his brother, their mother died when she gave birth to Beom, while his father left them for another woman. She felt compassion running through her veins. She wanted to help this child.

"He's coming to pick me up later actually." Ga Eul was observant with this boy, she learned that Beom's house was just a walking distance away from the Day Care.

"really?" Ga Eul wanted to meet this person, she wanted to help them. She quickly thought of those abandoned children who would rebel against the society. She had watched hundreds of dramas like that. She was grateful she didn't join her block mates at Shin Hwa University, this public Day Care would depict the lives of people who belonged to the same social status she was in, a commoner.

"Beom, If you wouldn't mind me asking, what does your brother do for a living?" She didn't want to offend the boy. Her other students went home already and they were the only two people left. "My hyung, well he helps out in the grocery... then by night, he has this band going on.."

She knew it! This hyung was doing dirty jobs when dusk came. "Is he really going to pick you up?" It was about an hour since her other students went home. "yes, he promised me, he's running a little late though, he's got work..." Ga Eul was getting more and more interested with this boy.

a few minutes later, Beom's hyung came.

"hey there, sorry I was late... The manager asked for some hand at the shop."

"hyung! hey.. this is my teacher... Miss Ga Eul.." Beom introduced his brother to her songsaengnim.

"Annyeong Haseyo Miss Ga Eul! I'm Jonghyun." The hyung bowed before Ga Eul. "Annyeong.." Ga Eul bowed back to the guy. He was just about her age... if she would estimate, based on his feature though, he wasn't the guy she was expecting... She's a little rude though, she thought of those bad guy look..

"hey hyung, why don't we invite songsaengnim for a snack?" Beom asked his brother.. "well, if it's okay with her.. it's okay with me..."

"Songsaengnim, do you want to have snack with us?" Beom pouted his lips. Ga Eul was really impressed with this kid. He was cute! "sure, count me in."

Ga Eul had the opportunity to talk with Beom and Jonghyun, she had this feeling both something in common, well, in terms of wealth and status... She felt something within her... a feeling she had felt since she met Yi Jeong... she was mixing thoughts in her small room... Is it really him? Isn't this too fast for her... but her feeling to the guy she met earlier was different... could it be... her soulmate?

Chapter 9 Come Back.

It was a fine day. Ga Eul was playing with her students. It's been a while since she first came to this day care. These children grew more closer to her everyday. They had reading, writing and playing sessions. Ga Eul made sure that she would always bring the clay dough with her every time she comes here. Cha Eun Jae, her mentor, showed her that pottery is not for old people but also with children. Clay is the best way to hone a child's creativity and experience in the field of art.

Ga Eul: is that a grape?

She was amazed everytime she plays with these children. They were happy and care free. How she wished she was a child again. Her childhood was a little different. She and Jan Di experienced work from an early age.

Ga Eul was startled when she heard some one speak. It's a familiar voice. Maybe Woo Bin-Sunbae came to visit her? She looked up and she was surprised.

Yi Jeong: you're still putting to much pressure in your hands.

Ga Eul: Sunbae.

Yi Jeong: annyeong.

She heard on of her students speak. Yi Jeong is definitely distracting the class now. "Mister, are you from abroad?" How can they ask that to some stranger? Tomorrow, She'll teach them not to talk to strangers! "Why yes." Yi Jeong replied. "Are you from Sweden?" This girl's really getting into my nerves! "Little Girl, you're amazing."

"Then, It must be you! Teacher said her boyfriend is in Sweden!" That's it! Ga Eul thought she'd better stop this before things get worse. "I told you don't say stuffs like that" She whispered silently to the little girl. What now?

Ga Eul: sunbae, you came?

Yi Jeong: yes, didn't I tell you..

Ga Eul: Do they know?

Yi Jeong: Ga Eul yang, don't tell me you forgot..

Ga Eul: oh that.. of course. If you excuse me, I still have work to do.

Yi Jeong: sure. Take your time. I'll wait right here.

Yi Jeong waited for about an hour. He didn't mind the stressful


End file.
